¿Despedida?
by FatInsideHorror
Summary: Sintió el vuelco en su interior. No lo evitó más y rompió a llorar. Se había convertido en un mar de emociones incapaz de reprimir. Akatsuki&Doremi


**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Toei Animation (?)**

 _Esto ya tenía mucho rato guardado, lo encontré hace unos minutos y creí que sería algo bonito para compartir, eso he sentido al leerlo._

 _Palabras: 713_

* * *

 _¿Despedida?_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, con el corazón a punto de salirse por su garganta, estrecha la carta entre sus manos, sobre su pecho, pero es solo por breves instantes, no se pude dar el lujo de arruinar uno de los recuerdos más preciados que existen en la faz de la tierra para ella; muerde suavemente su labio inferior, sin lastimarse o provocar un pequeño montículo rojo sobre la carne color rosa. Trata de contenerse, pero al parecer sus esfuerzos son en vano, sabe que ahora las lágrimas le recorren los pómulos, se deslizan sobre sus mejillas y se pierden en el aire al caer de su barbilla.

No.

No debería de llorar. Ni llorar o sufrir por eso estaba bien.

Respira profundo una, dos, tres y cuatro veces, pasa la manga del suéter —color rosa, muy típico de ella— por sus ojos y se los talla, dejándolos un poco rojos y magullados alrededor de los párpados.

¿Hace cuánto tenía ese trozo de papel entre sus pertenencia? ¿Tres, cinco años? Trata de hacer memoria, recordando todo lo que había pasado en esas fechas. Sabe que jamás había tenido el valor para leerla.

Nuevamente los ojos se le humedecen y nuevamente hace su mayor esfuerzo para no permitir que las lágrimas le vuelvan a jugar una mala pasada. Plancha con delicadeza el papel entre sus manos y lo extiende con mucho cuidado, busca la orilla de la cama a sus espaldas y se sienta, arrugando un poco la colcha acomodada y hecha a la medida para el colchón individual.

Comienza a leer sabiendo que probablemente el corazón se le quebraría un poco.

 _Doremi._

 _Es difícil escribir esto para mí, pues más que estar juntos, siento cómo nos alejamos poco a poco, pero estaremos unidos cada que leas esta carta de despedida._

 _Al principio no me fue fácil llegar a aceptar lo que realmente sentí, siento y que sentiré por ti; ha llegado el momento donde todo esto se vuelve una mala jugada y me cuesta trabajo aceptar que pronto no te veré y tal vez te olvidarás de mí..._

 _Jamás, lee bien, jamás te olvidaré._

 _No solamente formaste parte de mi vida, recuerda todo lo que formaste aquí en mi hogar, recuerda lo que hiciste, lo que me hiciste, lo que tú y tus amigas nos hicieron a nosotros cuatro: nos dieron felicidad._

 _Tal vez lo que más extrañe de ti sea el enorme corazón y la buena voluntad que posees; tal vez lo que más extrañe sea tu risa cada que era provocada por una tontería mía; tal vez sea que extraña tus ojos, risueños y llenos de comprensión; tus labios y tu nariz. Y no me puedo mentir, lo extrañaré todo de ti; cada risa lanzada al aire; cada fina hebra de tus pelirrojos mechones; ese brillo peculiar en tus ojos; tu voz, chillona pero agradable._

 _Y ahora lo entiendo, siempre fuiste mi mundo, un mundo el cuál es el único en el que puedo habitar._

 _Y sé que tu mundo son tus amigas, cada una muy peculiar al igual que tú, tu familia y la magia que te rodea aún, y muy en el fondo estoy yo._

 _Pero estoy en él, y eso me hace el chico más feliz._

 _Me tardé, tal vez, en abrir los ojos, pero ya nada puedo hacer, esta es nuestra despedida, pero eso no quiere decir que llegue el día en el que nos volvamos a ver._

 _Te amo._

 _Al fin pude aceptarlo en todo su sentido. Y sí, no me apena decirlo._

 _Te amo y siempre te amaré._

 _Y aunque tú no me esperes, yo esperaré por ti..._

 _... querida Doremi._

 _—_ _Akatsuki._

Todo está escrito con fina caligrafía y con a su lado, un margen dedicado y esmerado, adorna la orilla del papel.

Siente el vuelco en su interior. No lo evita más y rompe a llorar. Se había convertido en un mar de emociones incapaz de reprimir.

Aprieta nuevamente el papel contra sí a la par que suena el timbre de su hogar. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando escuchó a su hermana.

—¡Doremi!— grita desde las escaleras— ¡No adivinas quién ha venido!

Afuera comienza a anochecer y pronto la ciudad se llenará de luces de varios y dulces colores.

Será una gran noche.

* * *

 _Creo que cada que escribo un fanfic sobre Ojamajo Doremi, muy en el fondo se lo dedico a alguien, no estoy muy segura si es a mí, a mi mejor amiga o en general a mis amigas de la primaria, que me dieron un gran año con altas y bajas. Maravilloso._

 _Estaré pensando muy serio sobre una continuación a este fic, pero no estoy muy segura, ya el tiempo lo decidirá._

 _25062016_

 _—Asami_


End file.
